


Fall For You

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [110]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Babies, Birth, Clarington-Smythe Child, Family, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, Pregnant Sebastian Smythe, friends - Freeform, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian have their babies.One-shot based on the song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Blaine•

"Kurt...Kurt, c'mere baby." I watch my husband enter our bedroom, all sweaty and out of breath. "What Blaine?"

"Come lay with me."

"No, I'm gross. Let me finish her nursery then I'll shower so I can lay with you."

"But I need you now!"

"Blaine, I smell and I'm sweaty."

"Pwease?" I beg, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

He sighs and rolls his eyes coming over to our bed, caressing me in kisses. I didn't care how gross he looked, it made him look fucking hot and with my hormones all over the place, I wanted him more than ever now.

He was very gentle with me and my baby belly, straddling himself over my groin, I felt my member grow hard. "Mmm, Blaine!"

"What?! I'm just getting excited!"

"I-I don't know this feels weird with her here." He says, pointing to my bump.

"Really?! She's not gonna care nor will she ever know."

"Hmmm, okay then." He pulls down my maternity jeans slowly and tosses them off our bed.

"Ooh, I can't...wait...to...feel...you...inside...m- _ *knock knock* _ ."

"Who the fuck is that?!" Kurts asks, lifting up from my face.

"Oh I forgot, Hunter and Sebastian are coming over today." I nervously smile at him and sit up on my elbows.

"Ugh, again!? They've been over just about everyday this week! I thought today was our day to spend together?"

"It is...well, was. Sebastian texted me earlier asking if they can stop by because they had some stuff for the baby and I-I guess I forgot, I'm sorry Kurt."

"It's okay I guess. What more does she need? She already has so much shit we're gonna have to invest in a storage unit."

"I don't know, babe. They're going through the same thing so I guess they just wanna help us."

"Mmm, well I'm gonna go shower and will come down when I'm ready."

"Whatever, Kurt." I roll my eyes and go get my jeans.

The doorbell rings this time so I quickly put on my jeans, then made my way over to the front of the house. I unlock the door and let them in.

Sebastian waddled in first, then his husband followed behind him.

They made themselves comfortable in my living room while I locked the door and heard the shower go on from down the hall.

"So, uh, how have you been?" I ask, joining them on the couch.

"Tired and in pain." Sebastian says, interlocking his fingers in front of his bump.

"Oh, me too, she's been moving so much lately. I just want her out!"

"Ugh same with him! He's constantly kicking my bladder and has made it impossible for me to get a full night's sleep."

"I feel you, she does the same thing. And that fucking pillow doesn't help at all, I've used Kurt as my body pillow and she actually comes down knowing he's right there."

"Not him, whenever Hunter touches my bump he hates it for some reason."

We go on talking about our babies and what not. Sebastian and I are due around the same time and miraculously got pregnant at the same time. This wasn't planned but I guess it's cool being pregnant with my best friend. However, our friends who aren't pregnant have been doing their best to try to favor us both and not one more than the other.

Unlike our husbands who have been spoiling us rotten. Now, even though Kurt’s on his man period this week, he's still done so much for me and our girl.

As much as he doesn't show it, I know he's excited to be a daddy and will do anything for our little bean. I know that whenever she asks him for something, he'll deliver as fast as he can just to make her happy. I can't wait to see him with our baby girl, but I have to control myself because if I don't, I'll probably get pregnant again and I don't want that just yet.

Speaking of, he came to join us afterwards and we ordered lunch. He and Hunter went to work on the nursery some more while Sebstian and I just sat here, both feeling like beached whales with our giant baby bellies.

I am glad that I'm able to have someone here though who knows what I'm going through. This type of thing isn't something for Kurt to understand what it feels like for Sebastian and I, and I'm sure Sebastian feels the same about Hunter.

It's a surreal time in our lives but also very scary that we have to give birth to a new life. Sometimes I question if I even want to bring a baby into this psychotic world. It's a very scary feeling so I guess we'll just have to see how it goes for us.

Sebastian and Hunter went home around seven and Kurt and I were getting ready for bed. I was so uncomfortable sitting on that couch because she was kicking towards my back and it hurt a lot but I tried to move as much as I could and still nothing changed.

Only wearing an oversized shirt, I lifted the sheets and got under, next to my husband who was only in his boxers.

He turned and gave me a kiss. "Goodnight babe."

"Night, Kurt." He smiles and kisses me once more, placing his hand over my bump, falling asleep.

**4:56AM**

"Babe!" I gasp, sitting up, clutching my belly. "Kurt! Wake up!"

"What Blaine?" He groggily asks.

"It's time!"

"What?!"

"It's time! She's coming!"

"A-A-Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I'm having contractions! She's coming, Kurt!"

"O-Okay! Did your water break?"

"No, not yet! But she's hurting me, get me to a hospital!"

"Alright, alright!" He runs around our bed, lifting me up.

I throw on a pair of sweatpants and get into my slides, watching my husband gather our bags then bring me to the front of the house.

He brings me to his car and gets me in, tossing the bags in the back.

"Ready babe?" He asks, shifting the gear.

"As I'll ever be."

He smiles and leans in, pecking my lips. "Let's go then." I nod and we start the drive to the hospital.

**-Six Hours Later-**

**10:46AM**

“AGH! Please no more!" I fought the urge.

"You have to keep pushing Blaine, head is almost crowning. Come on you're nearly there!" It's been nearly two and a half hours of pushing and she's just not wanting to come out. I'm fully dilated so I don't know what her probably is but she needs to come out.

I squeeze my eyes shut and bring my hands to my thighs pulling back my legs so more as I push.

"Perfect, push again. You got it Blaine! Push, push, push! Perfect, nice deep breath in and hold that and bear down. Baby's head is coming slowly with every push." I pull my legs back again and bear down again. "Her head is right here Blaine, keep pushing. Nice, strong pushes. You're doing great." Doctor Sawyer tells me. I nod and can feel her fingers resting against my entrance waiting for the baby's head to be born.

I close my eyes and push, leaning forward a bit, curling around my bump. I can feel her head was coming out and it hurt a shit ton. 

"Aww, I can see their head baby. It's coming! Keep pushing, Blaine!" Kurt’s excitement pushed me to do more.

"There you go, head is crowning. Baby has lots of dark hair, Blaine!"

Kurt held my leg back some more, and kept his free hand over my shoulder, coaching me while I pushed. "She's almost here, love. You're doing great." He dabs my forehead with a cool rag and moves my sweaty hair out of my face.

"Big push Blaine! Right against that pressure!" Doctor Sawyer says, spreading my legs out wider than what they were. I grunt and grip around my thighs tighter. "Agh! Holy shit!"

"Get those legs back please. Blaine, push down as hard as you can." I push and stop as the contraction stops as well. I rub my slightly deflated bump with my hand, feeling our little girl move around anxious to finally come out. I catch my breath and start to push again. "Come on Blaine, as hard as you can! You're up to her forehead!"

Kurt gasps and my eyes fly open, glaring up at him. His face lit up watching our daughter's head be born from in between my legs.

"Just give another slight push for the chin." She says. I grunt as I push and she tells me to stop as she checks for a cord. "You're almost done Blaine. You're doing amazing! She's almost here baby!" Kurt beamed.

"Ready to start pushing?" She asks and I nod down at her. "Alright Blaine, shoulders are next. Just easy pushes or you're going to tear." She explains

I grip behind my legs again to push.

"Push, push, push! You're doing it! Here come her shoulders! Keep pushing!"

"Ow! Oh god please make it stop!"

"You're almost done, just a few more pushes!"

I clench my teeth and push some more. "God, you have your father's hips! UGH FUCKING GOD!" 

"Come on babe, you're doing amazing. She's almost here!" He says. It sent a sudden burst of energy through me while I continued to push.

I tense up feeling the contraction and push. My voice cracks as I scream out from the pain that felt like it was tearing me apart.

"One more big push, Blaine!" I take another deep breath and push.

I look down and see her. I smile and sob wrapping my arms around her small body.

All these emotions hit me at once, I was scared, anxious, excited, but most of all I was happy. I was happy to finally get the family I always wanted. I have my little girl, mine and Kurt’s own flesh and blood. She was just a dream and was so perfect already. "Hi sweetheart. I'm your mommy, my beautiful love. I'm so glad you're here, baby girl." I say and wipe away my fallen tears while cradling her.

"Oh my god...she's here. She's a real human." Kurt cries. "Yeah, she's ours." He moves my hair behind my neck and kisses me. "This is the best feeling in the world." I nod, as we press our foreheads together knowing that this is our life now and we were able to create such a perfect little being.

She cried on top of me and struggled for warmth. I lifted up my gown and laid here on my bare chest.

"There you go, baby girl. Momma's gonna keep you warm baby girl."

Her wet cries turned into soft mewls and she eventually quieted down. I glanced back at Kurt who had a soft smile on his face while watching over us.

My doctor let Kurt cut her cord then she was able to lay with me while I delivered the placenta. Kurt nearly puked when he saw that coming out but just kept his focus on us.

Later in the afternoon, Kurt and I were able to be with our girl and enjoy our time with her.

She had the softest skin and the cutest face. It was unreal that she was mine. Her eyes flutter open and I adjust her in my arms, so that we could both see her easily.

"Aww, hi sweetheart." Kurt stuck his finger out and she reached over, wrapping her tiny hand around it.

"She already loves you so much."

"She's nothing like how I imagined. She's even better and made my life whole."

"I thought I did that?"

"Well yeah, but she gave me a new meaning to life. Both of you did and now, it's worth living for you two."

"We love you, Kurt."

"I love you guys too. More than you could possibly know." I smiled and handed her over to him so that he could see his daughter and love on her even more. I rest my head against his shoulder, feeling myself grow tired from this exciting day.

Nothing could ever compare to how you feel when you give birth to a child you created. It's the best feeling in the world.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

•Sebastian•

"Ooh, he's kicking now Chris!" I reached for my husband's hand and brought it to my bump.

Hunter smiled, anxious to feel our little boy and as soon as his hand came to my bump, he stopped kicking. His smile fades and he pulls his hand away. "Are you sure, I'm the father?"

"Yes babe, I'm sure. I only ever had sex with you, remember? I saved myself for you the night of prom so I'm sure you're the father. Together forever, remember?"

"Yeah. Why does he hate me so much?"

"He doesn't hate you, he doesn't even know you yet. He's probably just unsure at the moment."

"He likes you!"

"That's because I'm his mother. I fed him and gave him my body to grow in for the last nine months."

"Yeah but he's my son...last I thought."

"He is babe. He's just-Whoa!" My hand flies to my bump and I feel him drop in my belly. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I think he's just getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To be born, Hunter!"

"Oh, is it time?!"

"N-No, I don't t-think so." I shift on our couch and boost myself up, onto my swollen feet. I felt a little better and went over to the kitchen getting a bottle of water.

Hunter came over too, getting himself a bottle water as well.

I chugged down my water, heavily breathing, then finished the small bottle. Our son was kicking in my lower belly, somewhere he doesn't usually kick. I cup underneath my bump, and smile knowing that he'll be here soon and we get to be parents like Kurt and Blaine.

Our kids are gonna be so cute together and will grow up to be the best of friends. Ella and Beckett, oh my goodness I can't wait.

She's such a cutie too, Ella. She looks so much like Kurt but has some of Blaine’s features. Seeing them be parents has made me so jealous yet so ready to meet our little man.

The first day I met Ella, it was so crazy to see how much she resembles her parents. Like they made her and she looks exactly like them. A perfect combination.

And now, our son, a piece of us both. I'm just so ready to see him and hold him and raise him.

Hunter sipped his water and brought his hand to meet mine, under my bump. "Soon." He smiles.

I nod and Beckett kicks again, this time, Hunter felt it. "Did he just...finally!" He smiled and tears brimmed his eyes. "I've been waiting six months to feel him kick!"

"I told you, he was just unsure. But he feels you Hunter."

"Hey little guy, you finally kicked for me. The greatest day of my life." He says to my bump. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him. "We're ready for him right? We're ready to be parents?"

"Of course we are. There's nothing we can't do together." He reminds me, kissing me again. "We got this, Bas...and you know I was thinking."

"Yeah?" I smile and stare into his eyes. "I want to be like hands on for his birth."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I want to help deliver him."

"You do?"

"Yeah, if your doctor will allow it."

"Well if there aren't any complications I'm sure she will. I think that's a wonderful thing you'd like to take part in."

"Yeah well, I want to help you as much as I can."

"You've already been so supportive this whole pregnancy, what more could I ever ask of you?"

"Nothing, I just want you to make sure you know you're loved and you always have me...together forever."

"Forever." I repeat and kiss him again.

**-Three Days Later-**

_ Twenty-seven hours in labor... _

"Hunter...Hunt!"

"I'm here baby, I'm here."

"Agh! Contraction!"

He gives me his hand and I squeeze the life out of it, eyes bulging out of my head from how badly this hurt.

"Breathe babe-I AM BREATHING! IT HURTS! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT DOCTOR?!" I screamed, louder than I've ever screamed before causing Hunter to turn pale. "I-I-I'll go get her!"

"NO! Don't leave me!"

"But..."

"A N-NURSE!"

"Uh right....Ow, my hand." He leans over my bed and pushes the button for the nurse to come in.

She ran in and my doctor was there as well, thank god.

As my contraction ended, I let go of Hunter’s hand, throwing myself back against the bed.

I'm checked right away and told I can finally start pushing. My doctor and nurses worked quickly in order for me to deliver this baby.

"You got this." He says, keeping his hand in mine. I nod, closing my eyes, and remind myself that I can do this.

"Alright, chin to your chest and big push. Go! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Breathe and go again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Perfect, one more push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. And one more. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten-AGH!" I scream tightening my grip around his hand.

"His head is coming down so chin to your chest and push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good, excellent. Now let it out and push again really hard."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." I groan.

"I know Bas, I know. Push through the pain. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Perfect, I can see little bits of hair. Push again."

"Come on baby, you're doing it. I can see him." Hunter says looking back and forth between me and the baby.

"Keep going! He's almost crowning, Bas! Push. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." I quickly let it go and threw my head back. "You're doing amazing, Bas. He's almost here." Hunter uses his other hand to gently tug at my hair.

"Ow! Oh god!"

"Contraction?" I nod and sat up, pushing. "Good, good, good, here comes his head! Push, push, push!" I held my other hand out and she took it, bringing it down to my son's head. Tears pricked at my eyes and a warm smile spread across my face.

"That's your baby's head Bas, keep pushing." I clench my teeth from getting a contraction and push.

"God, he has such a big head!" I groan arching my back.

"Perfect, his head's out! A few more pushes and you'll have your baby boy, Bas." I tiredly smiled and turned my head to Hunter. I looked at him, knowing how excited he was about our son being born.

"Slow breaths, Bas. He has the cord around his neck so just slow deep breaths, okay?"

"Mhm." I exhale, and tap my hand against my thigh.

An immense amount of pressure builds up and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Okay Hunter, ready to deliver your baby?" He smiles and frantically nods. He throws on a scrub suit and gloves and stands in between my legs.

"Now Bas, give a few more pushes and Hunter will get to deliver the baby onto your chest." I nod and grip my fingers around my thighs, pulling them back as I push.

I stop and push again, he's slowly moving out of me. "Ugh god! Hunter, get him out!" I winced in pain and pushed again harder than ever and his shoulders were slowly coming out.

"Keep pushing Bas, he's almost out come on you got this!" She encourages me.

"Push baby and it'll be over."

I let out a high pitched scream and a sigh as he slipped out into Hunter’s hand with a gush of fluids. He lifts him up and places him onto my flabby belly.

"Oh my god! He's here! I can't believe I just had a baby!" I whimper finally able to hold my son. I smile, tears form in my eyes as I stare at the baby boy lying on top of me screaming his little lungs out.

"Hey bubba, hi Beckett. Welcome to the world baby boy." I relax against the bed and Hunter comes back around, crying. "Happy birthday, bud." Hunter rubs our son's back, while crying tears of joy. "Ooh, that hurt a lot." I tiredly sigh, petting my son. "I know baby, but you did so well. He's so perfect, huh Beckett? Perfect little dude."

His cries turned into soft coos and he was fully dried off from all the blood and fluids on him.

Still laying on my chest, I inch my neck down and kiss the top of his head, inhaling that intoxicating baby scent from my son.

My life was just getting started.

**-One Year Later-**

_ Happy birthday to you! _

Everyone clapped and cheered as the babies stared at us more confused than ever. I clapped and helped Beckett blow out his candle while Kurt went to get Ella who started crying.

"Look buddy, have some cake. It's specially made just for you. Look at momma." I dip my finger in it and bring it to my mouth. "Mmm, so good. Do like momma."

He gave a disgusted look but dropped his whole arm into the smash cake, getting blue frosting all over his clothes. He starts to cry and I smile getting a napkin to wipe it off.

"Okay, okay. I guess the cakes weren't a good idea." I take him out of his high chair and join Blaine at one of the tables where he was holding Ella.

We sat our babies on our laps and they two were infatuated with each other.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't pull his hair, Ella. Be nice."

"She's fine Blaine, he won't feel it. He weighs like a ton of bricks.

"Mmm, no wonder why he's so heavy."

Beckett babbles, flailing his arms in the air telling us something. "Oh yeah, bubs! So cool!" I stand him on my lap and our husbands come over with pieces of cake for us.

Gladly taking it, our small families ate and celebrated our kids first birthday at the park with the rest of our families and friends.

These two were so spoiled by them and have no idea what they're in for when they're older.

Ella takes after her father, Kurt, while Beckett takes after me.

She's Blaine and Kurt’s princess and gets what she wants all the time. No matter what it is they buy it or provide it for her.

Beckett, on the other hand, is very mellow and so nonchalant. All he likes to do is sleep and smile, whenever he's not scared or upset. But other than that he's a very happy and bubbly baby boy.

I'm so lucky to have my best friend by my side, raising our son and my other two friends doing the same with their daughter.

Life couldn't get any better.


End file.
